O Senhor do tempo
by Dana Norram
Summary: Era simplesmente impossível que ele tivesse esquecido do seu aniversário de namoro com Ginny Weasley. // EWE // SLASH // HarryxDraco // ONESHOT


**Título: **O Senhor do Tempo  
**Sinopse**: Era simplesmente impossível que ele tivesse esquecido do seu aniversário de namoro com Ginny Weasley.  
**Casal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Classificação**: Slash/PG-13  
**Gênero**: Romance/Geral

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, te garanto que Dumbledore não seria o único personagem _assumidamente_ gay da história.

**Alerta:** Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, ou seja, menin**o** pegando menin**o**. Não gosta, não leia, não deixe comentário impertinente e nem desce a droga da página só para ver as notas de autor. Sempre achei pessoas masoquistas muito estranhas, mas certas coisas são demais pra minha cabeça.

* * *

**O Senhor do Tempo  
**por Dana Norram

* * *

Aquela estava sendo a pior semana da vida de Harry Potter. Pelo menos a pior semana da sua vida naquele mês.

Não era bem como se Harry não tivesse tido uma existência cheia de situações desfavoráveis que competiriam fácil _fácil_ com a sua atual situação e, é lógico, ganhariam de lavada. Porém, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, agora Harry tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que tudo o que acontecera fora culpa sua, sua e somente sua. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito. Ou deixado de fazer, no caso.

Era simplesmente impossível que ele tivesse esquecido do seu aniversário de namoro com Ginny Weasley.

Harry ainda podia ouvir as palavras duras e atravessadas da ruiva que, aparentemente, estivera planejando aquele dia tão especial há meses. E se ele fechasse os olhos e batesse a cabeça no tampo da mesa só um pouquinho mais, Harry até podia se lembrar da expressão _arrasada_ de Ginny antes dela fechar a porta na sua cara. Na verdade, Harry achava que até tinha escutado uns soluços, mas talvez tenha sido apenas sua imaginação. Ou, no mínimo, o vaso de flores que ele trouxera, numa tentativa de pedir desculpas, atingindo alguma parede.

Naquela sexta-feira fazia sete dias que Ginny simplesmente _parara_ de falar com ele. A ruiva tinha se refugiado no campo de treinamento das _Harpias de Holyhead _e ignorara cada uma de suas corujas e quaisquer outras tentativas de comunicação. Nem mesmo Hermione conseguira convencer a cunhada (a ex-senhorita Granger havia se tornado uma respeitosa senhora Weasley no último outono e aparentemente estava mais sensível ainda com relação a essa coisa de namorados/noivos/maridos e suas manias de esquecerem datas muito importantes) de que Harry jamais faria aquilo de propósito porque na verdade sentia um ciúme doentio da carreira dela e de todo o tempo que Ginny passava viajando por aí. Ron, por sua vez, muito sabiamente achou que um tapinha no ombro de Harry acrescido de um resmungo cúmplice (algo parecido com _'Quem entende as mulheres mesmo?'_) e um convite para beber no Caldeirão Furado depois do expediente seriam uma ótima maneira de consolar o amigo.

Harry desejou intimamente que Ron esquecesse o primeiro aniversário de casamento com Hermione (fazendo votos para não estar por perto quando isso acontecesse, é claro) e recusou o convite para beber com o amigo alegando ter trabalho demais para fazer. Não que estivesse mentindo, para ser bem sincero.

Quando Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado e Harry tomou de vez a decisão de se tornar auror, o jovem bruxo tinha em mente de que nada do que passasse em profissão seria como estar lá no meio da Guerra, mas Harry também pensava que as coisas seriam pelo menos um pouco mais emocionantes do que uma redação de poções para dormir.

Não eram. Pelo menos não nas últimas semanas.

_Aurores_ (Harry descobrira quando já era um pouco tarde demais para desistir) não serviam apenas para combaterem Bruxos das Trevas com complexos de inferioridade em batalhas sangrentas, mas também para escoltarem políticos importantes em reuniões importantes, assim como seus assistentes e demais funcionários importantes. Também eram muito requisitados para supervisionar pequenos inconvenientes envolvendo algum bruxo pouco discreto e seu simpático vizinho trouxa que via e ouvia coisas demais. E tudo, absolutamente tudo, precisava ser reportado.

Harry era um dos melhores aurores do Ministério da Magia e, por isso mesmo, aquele com mais relatórios pendentes. O ponto era que Harry não gostava muito de coisas que fossem sequer remotamente parecidas com seus deveres de escola. Naquela semana, entretanto, ele havia se superado. De fato, Harry ter esquecido o famigerado aniversário de namoro era em grande parte culpa daquele um milhão e meio de relatórios atrasados que ocupavam cada mísero centímetro vago da sua escrivaninha espremida num canto do Quartel General dos Aurores.

Decidido, portanto, a colocar uma ordem naquilo, ele resolvera aproveitar a alta temporada de Quadribol para ficar até mais tarde no quartel dias e dias seguidos. O problema era que Harry acabava dormindo em cima da papelada... o que não era exatamente de ajuda em seu progresso. O que aconteceu foi que, em meio à noites mal-dormidas e pseudo-sermões de seu chefe do setor (nem mesmo ele se atrevia a 'brigar' com Harry Potter descaradamente), o moreno perdera a noção do tempo e quando viu, como se diz por aí, já era tarde demais.

Harry empurrou a ponte dos óculos contra o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando manter o foco. Não adiantava se preocupar com seu relacionamento em crise agora. O moreno se debruçou sobre uma nova pilha de relatórios, tateando às cegas pela mesa para alcançar a pena e o tinteiro, e então correu os olhos pelo pergaminho timbrado que estava no topo, preenchendo as lacunas deixadas no documento. _Nomes dos envolvidos_, _data e horário do ocorrido_, _providências tomadas_, _itens apreendidos..._ e aquilo não parecia ter fim. E ele precisava revirar todas as suas anotações, tentando encontrar _o que_ era de _onde_ e _quem_ tinha feito exatamente _o que_ e _porquê_.

Merlin, aquilo levaria horas! Não, melhor, _dias_. Semanas inteiras. Meses, talvez. Harry já estaria com barbas brancas quando terminasse aquilo tudo. Talvez um dia a faxineira entrasse no seu cubículo pela manhã para fazer a limpeza e encontrasse um esqueletinho coberto de pó, com cabelos negros revoltos, segurando uma pena sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos. O Triste Fim de Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Preencher-Relatórios. É. Daria um bom livro.

Com outra sacudida vigorosa, Harry tentou voltar o foco para o pergaminho à sua frente. _Certo_, ele pensou, _não pode ser tão difícil assim_. Ele estivera lá, ele entrevistara as testemunhas, fizera as malditas anotações. Ele tinha absolutamente _tudo_ sob controle.

_Comecemos por este aqui_, ele finalmente se decidiu. _Você se lembra desse aqui_, disse para si mesmo e se pôs a ler em voz alta: "Uso indevido de dispositivo mágico envolvendo três bruxos e dois trouxas provocou um rompimento de nível B no _continuum espaço-temporal _no noroeste da Inglaterra. Caso em aberto, aguardando julgamento e-"

A mão de Harry corria pelo pergaminho devagar e ele levou alguns instantes para perceber que estava fitando fixamente o recém-preenchido campo ao lado do tópico onde se lia em letras esverdeadas: "Itens Apreendidos". E as palavras descritas ali mexeram com Harry de uma maneira que ele achava que nunca mais aconteceria. Era tão, tão óbvio. Todos os seus problemas estavam resolvidos.

_Como ele não tinha pensado naquilo antes?_

—**x—**

Óbvio que quando Harry começou descer os degraus que levavam até a Ala dos Mistérios, já não achava mais a sua idéia tão genial assim. Mas era claro que ela continuava fazendo muito sentido.

Tudo de que ele precisava era de um Vira-Tempo.

Não era como se ele estivesse tentando impedir a morte de alguém ou alterando o curso da história humana. Ele só queria voltar uns diazinhos e, além de adiantar uns relatórios, também deixar um bilhete bem visível em sua escrivaninha para que seu Futuro-Eu (ou seria Passado-Eu?) não se esquecesse do tal aniversário. Era uma idéia perfeita. Totalmente à prova de falhas. Ele voltaria para a terça-feira antes do desastroso dia, em que Harry se lembrava de ter capotado em cima da mesa do escritório pouco depois da meia-noite. Ninguém o veria. Nem mesmo _ele_. Era só não fazer barulho que tudo estaria resolvido.

Sim, era perfeito.

Exceto pelo fato de que ele não esperava ter de ir _naquele lugar _para conseguir um Vira-Tempo. Harry se lembrava com riqueza de detalhes das vezes em que descera aquelas escadas. Em ambas as situações ele estava com medo. Em uma, receoso em ser expulso de Hogwarts. Na outra, ele temia por seu padrinho.

Harry até tentou sorrir quando pensou em Sirius. Ele tinha certeza de que ele aprovaria sua idéia. Era por uma boa causa. Harry só estava garantindo sua futura geração, nada mais.

Não fora tão difícil assim descobrir que fim tomaram todos aqueles Vira-Tempos que eles haviam destruído uma década antes, embora sua pesquisa tivesse lhe rendido um par de olhares desconfiados — que Harry sabia que teria de pagar mais tarde. Algo envolvendo alguns almoços no refeitório do Ministério na companhia de pessoas intrometidas que lhe dariam sorrisinhos e lhe fariam perguntas como se fossem seus melhores amigos. Harry suspirou.

Ao que tudo indicava havia uma sala anexa à Ala dos Mistérios que envolvia não somente o trabalho de pesquisar objetos mágicos e suas propriedades, como também se especializara no reparo dos mesmos. Ninguém que trabalhasse ali podia falar a respeito do que era feito lá. Não que isso fosse um problema, uma vez que aparentemente _ninguém_ sabia exatamente quem trabalhava por lá.

Nem mesmo Harry (sendo Harry) sabia. Mas, ao menos, o fato de _ser_ Harry serviu-lhe para conseguir passagem livre até a tal Ala, para onde o moreno se dirigiu no final do expediente do sábado, quando todos os aurores que não estavam em missão já tinham fugido há muito tempo para suas respectivas residências.

Harry contou mentalmente o número de portas pelo qual já tinha passado até alcançar aquela que seria a de número quatorze. Não havia nenhuma placa, indicação na porta ou nada parecido — apenas era a única no corredor que parecia ter alguma luz do outro lado. Harry olhou para a superfície lisa por alguns instantes, se perguntando se deveria bater, chamar ou puxar sua varinha _porque-vai-saber-o-que-vou-achar-aqui_.

No fim, ele se decidiu por dar uma batidinha de leve, pedir licença em voz alta e daí entrar. Quando parou da soleira na porta, porém, Harry pensou que deveria ter ficado com a terceira opção.

Um par de olhos o encarava de uma mesa ao canto. Um par de olhos cinzas que pareciam seis vezes maiores do que a cabeça que os sustentava. Cabeça cujo cabelo loiro estava praticamente invisível sob uma camada de fios e cabos metálicos que pareciam ter saído de um filme trouxa. Harry piscou e abriu a boca.

"Er, eu-"

O estranho ergueu as mãos, cobertas por luvas cirúrgicas, para o aparelho que lhe cobria a cabeça e foi quando Harry percebeu que na verdade aquilo se parecia mais com uma cruza muito estranha de capacete de mineiro com aquelas lentes de aumento que joalheiros usam para examinar pedras preciosas. E também foi quando Harry reparou que o estranho não era exatamente um estranho.

"Potter."

Harry Potter deixou um suspiro fundo escapar. Ele nunca deixaria de reconhecer aquela voz, não importasse o tempo que houvesse se passado desde a última vez que a ouvira. Foram, afinal das contas, _sete anos _escutando seu nome ser pronunciado naquela tão agradável entonação arrastada e cheia de tédio. O moreno limpou a garganta.

"Malfoy."

—**x—**

Havia razões muito sólidas e concisas para Draco Malfoy ter aceitado aquele emprego. Nenhuma delas tinha a ver com o salário, muito menos com a posição social. Aparentemente os maiores motivos eram: discrição e silêncio — _nesta_ ordem. Malfoy estava trabalhando ali há quase seis meses e até aquela magnífica noite ninguém viera lhe encher o saco.

"... mas sempre podemos contar com Harry Potter para nos surpreender, certo?" Sorriu o loiro com irritação, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa em que estivera trabalhando para se levantar.

Harry acompanhou com os olhos o antigo colega caminhar pela sala — que poderia ser descrita como um meio-termo entre laboratório de química e oficina mecânica. Havia um quadro negro para anotações num dos cantos, com inscrições e fórmulas rabiscadas, várias estantes repletas de caixas com etiquetas escritas à mão, uma mesa comprida com instrumentos cujas aparências variavam de inofensivas à potencialmente letais e por último um balcão comprido abrigando diversos tubos de ensaio que soltavam fumaças coloridas e que definitivamente não se sentiriam deslocados na velha sala de Snape.

"Você não mudou muito." Comentou Harry, abobadamente, sem saber o que dizer. Malfoy continuou a andar pela sala até alcançar uma das estantes, de onde tirou uma caixa da última prateleira com um rápido aceno de sua varinha.

"Agora você, por outro lado, nossa... se não fosse por esse cabelo _acordei atrasado com minha casa sendo levada por um furacão _eu nem teria reconhecido essa sua testa rachada, Potter."

Harry ficou sem reação por alguns instantes quando achou melhor fechar a boca e se sentir ofendido.

"Ahaha, até o humor _refinado_ continua o mesmo." Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando o loiro afastar alguns instrumentos da mesa com um dos braços, abrindo espaço para a caixa que acabara de pegar.

"É, as coisas boas nunca mudam. Só melhoram." Malfoy esticou o canto dos lábios por menos de dois segundos, o que Harry julgou ser sua forma de retribuir o cumprimento. O loiro retirou alguns objetos da caixa e estendeu a mão livre para alcançar o capacete com as lentes de aumento que estivera usando quando Harry entrou na sala.

Foi quando Malfoy percebeu que o moreno continuava ali e estancou o braço no ar, voltando a encará-lo com um ar irritado. "Certo, Potter. Vamos supor que eu lhe expliquei como se faz para sair daqui e que você entendeu perfeitamente bem e já estava mesmo indo e nós dois poderemos fingir que este agradável reencontro jamais aconteceu, que me diz?"

Harry soltou outro suspiro. Aquilo fazia com a pior semana da sua vida começasse a se transformar em duas. De todas as pessoas mais aleatórias do universo com as quais esse tipo de coincidência bizarra poderia acontecer, _porque_, ele quis saber, _por que Draco Malfoy_?

O moreno engoliu em seco e contou até três, respirando fundo antes de continuar.

"Eu preciso de um... objeto." Começou Harry, mordendo o lábio inferior como que por reflexo. Ele adquirira aquela mania recentemente e a usava todas as vezes que precisava se explicar, mesmo quando achava que não precisava. "Para uma missão."

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras que quase desapareceram sob a franja que estava caindo em sua testa. O bruxo se apressou em colocar as mechas atrás da orelha.

"Entendo." Disse, os olhos afinalados como se analisasse Harry com particular atenção. "E o fato de você ter vindo pessoalmente atrás desse _objeto_ num sábado à noite quando quase todos os funcionários já foram embora não é nem um pouco suspeito. Nossa, deve ser algo altamente secreto."

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Malfoy sorriu antes de completar sua linha de pensamento. "E claro que você trouxe uma Ordem de Recolhimento assinada pelo seu superior e previamente aprovada pelo Ministro, certo?"

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar alguns centímetros — o que possivelmente se refletiu em sua face, pois o sorriso que se formou no rosto de Malfoy era grande demais para significar algo de bom.

"Então, que pena, se não há mais nada em que eu possa ajudá-lo, a saída é por-"

Harry inspirou uma forte tragada de ar e pensou que aquele era um momento muito apropriado para se ter uma boa idéia. E, de fato, ele até teve.

Não que Draco Malfoy tenha acreditado em uma só palavra do que Harry Potter disse.

—**x—**

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você quer um Vira-Tempo emprestado por algumas horas porque precisa _descrevê-lo_ em um relatório?" Malfoy franziu o cenho, desconfiado. "Potter, me desculpe, mas você não podia conseguir uma foto de um?" O loiro disse e logo em seguida acrescentou, pensativo. "Não é como se os jurados precisassem _saber_ quantos símbolos rúnicos existem intricados no modelo clássico de 1789 para terem a mais absoluta certeza de que _nenhum_ idiota deveria brincar por aí com um desses."

Harry preferiu ignorar a ironia da última frase e sorriu amarelo.

"É importante, Malfoy." O moreno disse, dando um passo em direção do outro bruxo.

O loiro estendeu o braço pegando o estranho aparelho que lembrava um capacete, colocando-o sobre a cabeça e se ocupando em analisar um dos objetos que havia tirado da caixa. Os olhos cinzas voltaram a parecer ter seis vezes o tamanho da cabeça dele. Aparentemente era assim Malfoy conseguia ver cada microscópico detalhe do objeto em questão, antes de arrumá-lo.

Harry observou-o com atenção. Malfoy levantou o corpo depois de menos de cinco segundos examinando o item a sua frente.

"Você ainda está aqui, Potter." O loiro disse e levou uma das mãos para o visor do aparelho em sua cabeça, erguendo a frente do mesmo, os olhos cinzas voltando ao tamanho normal.

Harry pensou duas vezes e então acrescentou um tímido "Ah, por favor?"

Malfoy fez um trejeito de desdém com o canto dos lábios, fazendo menção de abaixar o visor outra vez, mas o que de fato _fez_ foi erguer uma das mãos para o rosto, como se estivesse pensando de verdade no assunto.

"Ah, como é que se diz mesmo?" Ele respondeu, arrastando a voz com gosto. "'Não ligo a mínima'?"

Mentalmente Harry soltou um palavrão. Pensou em puxar sua varinha, azarar Malfoy, pegar o primeiro Vira-Tempo que achasse e explodir o laboratório — o que provavelmente não apenas colocaria a culpa toda em Malfoy, como também cobriria cada um dos seus rastros.

Mas era óbvio que Harry Potter era honrado demais para fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ao menos, para fazer tudo aquilo _ao mesmo tempo_.

—**x—**

A guerra tinha ensinado algumas coisas a Harry Potter. Ou ao menos tentado ensinar. Ele tinha aprendido que jamais se deve confiar em diários que respondem ao que escrevemos neles (mesmo que no mundo da magia tudo parecesse tão terrivelmente possível) e que professores malucos na verdade podem ser servos ainda fiéis a seu mestre até então dado como morto.

Outra coisa que Harry aprendeu foi aquilo de _pensar antes de agir_. Nem sempre funcionava, mas desta vez a atitude até que vinha lhe trazendo alguns resultados.

Ele começou levando uma simpática xícara de chá. Dois dias depois, a edição daquela semana de _Quadribol Em Campo_ (Harry recebia a assinatura no escritório porque Ginny não podia ver a revista desde que um repórter fizera uma generosa crítica sobre a sua atuação no penúltimo campeonato nacional — quando ela errara nada menos do que oito pênaltis num total de doze partidas) e eis que no sexto dia, Malfoy não tentara tacar nenhum dos instrumentos (dos que Harry julgara potencialmente letais) nele.

"Você de novo." O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça do objeto em que estava mexendo daquela vez. O capacete costumeiro havia sido deixado de lado. Malfoy agora usava um pequeno visor com lentes vermelhas, as mãos cobertas com luvas enquanto ele manejava duas pequenas pinças de cobre.

"Eu de novo." Respondeu Harry parecendo muito satisfeito de não ter de se abaixar ao entrar na sala — ele quase derramara o chá na primeira vez.

Naquela noite, ele trouxera uma cesta de bolo de frutas secas que a senhora Weasley (a primeira) lhe mandara pela manhã (o cartão que viera junto — e estava perdido no meio dos seus relatórios — dizia algo como _"As mulheres da família são difíceis, meu querido, eu sei, mas as coisas se acertam, você vai ver."_) e Harry caminhou até o balcão onde Malfoy trabalhava, observando tudo ao seu redor com bastante interesse.

Nos últimos dias o moreno procurara não tocar no assunto "Vira-Tempo" com Malfoy, contando que, desde que não levasse mais do que uma semana, ou duas no máximo, ele ainda teria como consertar as coisas.

O plano era bem simples: Harry aparecia por lá depois do expediente (Malfoy preferia trabalhar à noite), levava alguma coisinha, tentava não ser atingido por nada e ficava por perto trocando alguns insultos com Malfoy. Ocasionalmente, Harry lhe perguntava sobre o que ele estava fazendo no momento em questão. Malfoy usualmente ignorava Harry, dizia que aquilo não era da sua conta ou, na melhor das hipóteses, respondia laconicamente com termos que o moreno jamais ouvira antes. Para aproveitar os longos momentos de silêncio entre eles, Harry também começara a levar alguns dos relatórios acumulados para preenchê-los durante as noites. Em duas ou três ocasiões, Malfoy até tentara ajudá-lo no processo ("_É óbvio que essa palavra tem hífen, Potter, você é burro?_").

Mas Harry também se ocupara em descobrir algumas coisas a respeito de Malfoy. Por exemplo o fato de o loiro ter passado algum tempo fora do país (Malfoy não dissera onde) e que voltara para a Inglaterra recentemente porque um conhecido no Ministério lhe recomendara para aquele cargo. Malfoy não disse como tinha aprendido a mexer naquelas coisas (e Harry não se lembrava de Malfoy sendo exatamente muito habilidoso em Hogwarts) e pareceu ficar sensivelmente mais pálido quando Harry insistiu no assunto. Outra coisa interessante sobre Draco Malfoy que Harry descobrira naquela semana era que o ex-colega escolhera aquele horário de trabalho não apenas por causa do silêncio e do sossego, mas também pela menor possibilidade de encontrar com outros funcionários. Não que Malfoy tivesse usado exatamente _essas_ palavras, mas Harry não era idiota.

"_Nem todos superaram o que aconteceu, Potter."_ Respondeu o loiro quando Harry comentou que ele poderia aparecer a qualquer hora no Quartel dos Aurores caso quisesse pegar alguns números anteriores da _Quadribol em Campo _(Harry se xingou bastante depois de ter percebido o que tinha acabado de dizer, mas na hora, o convite lhe parecera uma ótima maneira de deixar Malfoy mais à vontade e assim, pegá-lo desprevenido e arranjar um Vira-tempo).

"Trouxe bolo." Anunciou Harry ao alcançar a mesa. Malfoy trabalhava em algo muito parecido com um relógio de bolso, as pequenas pinças de cobre apertando minúsculos dispositivos que estavam avermelhados ao olhar por conta do visor que o loiro usava. Malfoy então parou o que estava fazendo e soltou um suspiro, erguendo o rosto e fitando Harry com impaciência.

"Carne de toupeira não é transparente." Disse Malfoy.

Harry franziu o cenho. Malfoy rodou os olhos por detrás do visor. "Saia da frente, Potter, você está fazendo sombra. Isso aqui precisa de máxima precisão." A voz arrastada tinha um quê de importância, como se aquele pequeno pedaço de metal nas mãos dele fossem algo extremamente valioso. "E não, não é da sua conta o que eu estou fazendo."

O moreno se afastou um pouco, pegando uma fatia de bolo. Malfoy continuou seu trabalho dando ocasionais suspiros irritadiços cada vez que Harry mordia um pedaço do bolo, fazendo barulho. Quando Harry já estava na terceira fatia, o loiro finalmente fechou a tampa do pequeno aparelho com um estalo e tirou o visor do rosto com um ruído satisfeito.

Harry não reconheceu de imediato o que Malfoy tinha nas mãos. Era um relógio de bolso sim, mas havia pequenos planetas girando no lugar dos números.

"É um Sensor Temporal." Começou Malfoy e Harry arregalou os olhos, embora mais parecesse que o loiro falava consigo mesmo do que com Harry. "Mede o tempo, é claro, mas também a pressão atmosférica, calcula e faz paradoxos, entre outras coisas. É bastante raro."

Disse abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário, mas um farelo de bolo escapou, caindo em cima do cabelo do loiro. Malfoy rodou os olhos e passou as mãos nas mechas claras, bagunçando-as no processo. Harry o encarou com um pequeno sorriso e percebeu que pela primeira vez tinha como estudar de perto o rosto de um Draco Malfoy adulto.

Ele não era tão estranho ou diferente assim, para falar a verdade. Os traços pontudos eram os mesmos, apenas haviam se acentuado, ficando mais marcados e visíveis. Malfoy também perdera o ar infantilizado que suas linhas frágeis lhe davam, ficando com uma aparência mais séria e intimidadora. Harry lamentava pensar que ele estava ainda mais parecido com Lucius Malfoy e, mentalmente, contou até dez. O velho bruxo até podia ter se livrado das acusações e ficado em liberdade depois da guerra, em grande parte por causa do filho e da esposa, mas Harry jamais o perdoaria de qualquer forma.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não valia a pena pensar naquilo. Havia coisas mais urgentes para resolver no momento. Ele, porém, foi impedido de continuar com sua linha de pensamento porque Malfoy repentinamente puxou uma das luvas que usava para estender a mão e pegar uma fatia de bolo da cesta que Harry levava nos braços. O loiro então afastou os objetos do centro da mesa, firmou um cotovelo sobre a superfície e apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a fatia de bolo que ele começou a mastigar devagar.

"É bom, não é?" Perguntou Harry, na tentativa de começar uma conversa amena.

Malfoy mastigou ainda por quase três minutos até terminar sua fatia quando tirou o cotovelo da mesa, bateu as palmas das mãos juntas para espanar os farelos e voltou a fitar Harry.

"Não é ruim." Ele respondeu. Harry rodou os olhos.

"Parece que nada é bom o bastante para você, Malfoy."

"Algumas coisas são. Outras não." Respondeu Malfoy cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, os olhos fixos em Harry. "Como essa sua repentina alma generosa. Você não me engana."

Harry fez uma careta.

"Uma semana atrás você nem sabia que eu ainda existia. Agora aparece aqui todos os dias tentando me agradar. Eu não nasci ontem, Potter, pode abrir o jogo. Eu sei que você ainda não desistiu daquela história do Vira-Tempo."

A voz de Malfoy continuava irritante e arrastada, mas havia um quê de ansiedade em suas palavras. Harry engoliu em seco. Naquele instante ele nem mesmo estava pensando na droga do Vira-Tempo. Realmente havia uma parte de si que teria ficado feliz com um _"Sim, gostei do bolo, valeu aí"_.

O moreno inspirou fundo. Malfoy abriu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Ah, eu sabia." Disse, triunfante, e se levantou. Harry viu-o se dirigir até as prateleiras e pegar uma caixa na parte de baixo dela. De dentro, Malfoy tirou uma outra caixa menor, de madeira escura, com algumas inscrições nas laterais. Colocando-a sobre a mesa, ele passou a varinha sobre ela, como se estivesse desfazendo algum feitiço. Em seguida abriu-a e dentro, pousado num ninho de veludo azul, havia um pequeno Vira-Tempo.

"Você-" Começou Harry, mas Malfoy o interrompeu, erguendo uma das mãos.

"Potter, eu não sou um Inominável nem nada assim e não tenho permissão alguma para retirar objetos mágicos de suas respectivas salas-" o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-o ficar vermelho. Harry sorriu intimamente por saber que Malfoy demonstrava nervosismo da mesma maneira que ele. "Mas eu tenho _total_ poder sobre os objetos que me são entregues para reparo _aqui_. Esse Vira-Tempo era o último que precisava ser consertado de uma leva que estava aí _há anos_... algo envolvendo um ataque ou algo assim na Sala do Tempo." Harry tentou não parecer culpado. Malfoy não pareceu reparar. "Enfim, estou trabalhando nele há quatro meses e consegui terminá-lo ontem. Ainda não testei, mas acredito que-"

E Malfoy não conseguiu terminar a sentença porque foi envolvido pelos braços de Harry. Foi um abraço bem leve e amigável, mas para quem nunca trocara nem mesmo um mísero aperto de mão aquilo era um tremendo avanço. Malfoy estava muito vermelho quando Harry o soltou e mastigava os lábios como se para se impedir de gritar com o outro. Harry sorriu para o loiro.

"Ah, obrigado?" Arriscou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida, estendendo o braço na direção do Vira-Tempo.

Malfoy franziu o cenho e fechou a tampa da caixa com um estalo. "Não tão depressa, Potter." Disse o loiro, o ar taciturno. "Eu tenho uma condição."

Harry sentiu seu obrigado descer garganta abaixo e fazer uma companhia amarga para as três fatias de bolo que estavam em seu estômago.

"Eu devia ter imaginado." Harry respondeu e poderia _jurar_ que viu Malfoy parecer desconfortável com sua afirmação. "O que você quer?"

O loiro nem pensou antes de responder. "Eu quero saber _para quê_."

E Harry contou.

—**x—**

Harry obviamente preferia ter evitado aquela conversa, mas pensou, muito sabiamente que se ele voltasse no tempo mesmo e tudo corresse como o esperado, ele nunca precisaria de um Vira-Tempo para começo de conversa. Não precisaria nem mesmo descobrir que Malfoy estava trabalhando alguns andares embaixo dele, não perderia preciosas noites da sua vida tentando agradar um sonserino irritado e exigente e, principalmente, não teria de agüentar calado enquanto Malfoy _gargalhava_ de sua situação.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." O loiro continuava rindo alto mesmo três minutos inteiro depois de Harry se calar, como se aquilo fosse simplesmente banal demais — embora Harry tivesse certeza de que durante o relato Malfoy fizera caretas em _todas_ as vezes que o nome 'Ginny' fora mencionado (e para Harry era muito óbvio que as caretas do loiro eram apenas porque ele desprezava qualquer forma Weasley de vida, fosse ela macho ou fêmea, nativa ou agregada). "Eu aqui achando que você tinha alguma _brilhante_ idéia para salvar o mundo e tudo que você quer é garantir que haja ainda mais Weasleys no planeta. Eu deveria mandar prendê-lo por isso, Potter. Quero dizer, isso tem de ser um _crime_ em algum lugar do mundo."

Novamente Harry foi tomado por aquela vontade de puxar sua varinha, azarar Malfoy, pegar o Vira-Tempo e explodir o laboratório, mas havia algo no modo como o outro bruxo falava, como se tentasse parecer indiferente a tudo aquilo, como se seus motivos não fossem nada além de estúpidos e egoístas, que fazia Harry pensar.

"Ahá, muito engraçado, _Malfoy_." E aqui Harry deu alguma ênfase no sobrenome do outro e viu o loiro erguer o queixo, como se o desafiasse. "Agora, trato é trato. Eu disse meus motivos, agora passa isso para cá."

Malfoy pareceu pensar por alguns instantes e depois suspirou e abriu a caixa, deixando-a ao alcance de Harry. O moreno hesitou por um segundo, a idéia ridícula de que Malfoy fecharia a caixa e prenderia seu dedo na tampa quando ele tocasse o Vira-Tempo lhe perturbando os ouvidos.

Ele nunca de fato _segurara_ aquele tipo de objeto nas mãos. E se, na época em que Hermione andara para cima e para baixo com um daqueles em seu terceiro ano, Harry tivesse a menor idéia da sensação de ter um poder daqueles ao alcance de seus dedos, ele teria corrido muito. Era estranho e incômodo. Parecia que o ar estava parado ao seu redor e se você falasse, sua voz de perderia no vácuo.

"Não tão rápido." Interrompeu Malfoy quando Harry passou a corrente do objeto ao redor do próprio pescoço. O moreno encarou-o com desconfiança. "Eu disse que ainda não testei. Não sei se é uma boa idéia você sair por aí sozinho."

Harry deixou a boca pender, descrente. "Eu não vou levar _você_."

Malfoy rodou os olhos. "Como se eu estivesse _pulando_ diante da expectativa. O ponto é que se você sumir no limbo com isso aí, eu serei o responsável e, até onde o senhor me disse, tudo que você quer é voltar para esse mesmo prédio alguns dias atrás. Não é como se eu fosse presenciar alguma cena constrangedora ou coisa parecida, certo?"

"Malfoy, isso não fazia parte do trato." Disse Harry, ignorando a expressão assustada do outro e começando a girar no Vira-Tempo sem lhe ar ouvidos. "Eu vou, você fica e em breve nenhum de nós irá se lembrar que esses tão agradáveis dias aconteceram. Não é isso que você quer?"

Se Harry tivesse sido um pouquinho mais observador ele teria reparado que Malfoy não ficara exatamente _desagradado_ com a sua presença naqueles últimos dias. Se Harry tivesse prestado atenção, teria percebido que mais de uma vez Malfoy recebeu-o usando seu visor de cabeça para baixo, como se tivesse sido surpreendido e colocado o mesmo às pressas, apenas para fingir que estava ocupado. Se Harry tivesse pensado que Malfoy talvez não o odiasse tanto quanto achava que ele o odiava, o moreno teria imaginado que Malfoy não deixaria barato o fato dele querer usar o Vira-Tempo para consertar uma burrada amorosa e talvez, assim talvez, ele tivesse conseguido evitar que o loiro puxasse a corrente dourada e a passasse pelo seu próprio pescoço um segundo antes de Harry dar a última volta na diminuta ampulheta.

—**x—**

Harry tinha certeza de duas coisas. A primeira era de que sua cabeça doía. Muito. A segunda era que ele definitivamente não estava mais no Ministério da Magia.

"Potter, o que você _fez_?" Harry ouviu uma voz arrastada ao seu lado e teve vontade de usar a corrente do Vira-Tempo para enforcar Malfoy.

"O que _eu_ fiz? Você quem se meteu onde não devia, Malfoy! Olha só aonde viemos parar!"

Os dois bruxos engoliram em seco diante da visão de Hogwarts, o fim do dia se aproximando das torres altas do castelo. Harry tinha dado apenas o suficiente de voltas para alguns dias e, até onde ele sabia, Vira-Tempos não eram Chaves de Portais e não tinham nenhum poder em mudá-lo de lugar, somente de época.

"Eu disse que ainda não tinha testado, mas você quis me ouvir? Não! Ainda bem que eu vim junto, imagine se você tivesse vindo parar _aqui_ sozinho, jamais conseguiria voltar."

"Eu sei muito bem como sair daqui, Malfoy."

"Não, você não entendeu. Eu não disse aqui 'Hogwarts', eu quis dizer aqui 'agora'. Você tem idéia de para _quando_ nós voltamos, Potter?"

"Voltamos? Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que nós voltamos e não _fomos_ ou mesmo que não estamos na mesma época só que em outro lugar?"

Malfoy apontou para o grupo de alunos que caminhava razoavelmente próximo deles.

"Por que a não ser que Crabbe tenha tido um filho antes de morrer aquele ali só pode ser ele com uns dezesseis anos."

Harry congelou no lugar, assistindo alguns estudantes da sonserina apertarem o passo para alcançarem um grupo de primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa que descansavam próximo ao lago.

'_Merda'_, ele pensou, derrotado, voltando-se para o loiro que o encarava com a expressão dividida entre o riso, a satisfação e alguma ansiedade.

"Okay, okay, eu entendi. E agora? Como fazemos para sair daqui? Esse negócio obviamente foi consertado igual o _seu nariz _e é bem capaz de nos levar para a idade da pedra ou coisa pior."

Malfoy fez uma careta.

"Primeiro: não é muito sábio da sua parte ficar provocando a única pessoa num raio de quilômetros que pode salvar a sua pele. Segundo: posso te garantir que o objeto funciona perfeitamente bem, apenas precisa ser ajustado. E, terceiro: ao menos se nós fôssemos parar na idade da pedra o seu cabelo estaria, pela primeira vez na vida, de acordo com a moda local!"

Harry, porém, estava preocupado demais no momento para se sentir ofendido.

"Malfoy, seria uma boa idéia você começar a falar antes que eu me decida largá-lo aqui sem o Vira-Tempo e tentar a sorte sozinho. Pelo que eu me lembro, seus dezesseis anos não foram exatamente divertidos. Aposto que você não vai fazer questão de repetir a dose."

O loiro esboçou um sorrisinho amarelo. Harry deu-se por satisfeito. Malfoy então enfiou a mão no bolso das vestes e soltou um suspiro de visível alívio quando tirou o mesmo relógio em que estivera mexendo mais cedo.

"Estamos salvos." Murmurou ele, analisando o objeto nas mãos e em seguida puxando o Vira-Tempo do pescoço de Harry, quase enforcando o grifinório no processo. Franzindo o cenho, o loiro assistiu os ponteiros do relógio começarem a se movimentar em sentido anti-horário em contato com a ampulheta do Vira-Tempo. "Certo, certo, mas quanto?" Ele perguntou para ninguém em especial e Harry coçou a cabeça.

Os ponteiros deram mais algumas voltas antes de pararem completamente. Uma seqüência de números surgiu no meio do relógio e Malfoy fez uma careta.

"O que foi? O que você viu-" Começou Harry, mas Malfoy ergueu uma das mãos para silenciá-lo.

"Pssst. Estou pensando." Respondeu e então tirou a varinha das vestes e começou a traçá-la no ar como se estivesse fazendo contas, enquanto resmungava consigo mesmo. "Mas... o que eu vou usar para... ah, já sei!"

Harry mordeu outra vez o lábio inferior e começou a bater um dos pés no chão, impaciente. Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar atravessado para o outro e começou a andar rápido em direção ao castelo. Harry lhe segurou pelo pulso por reflexo. O loiro o encarou, os olhos cinzas ligeiramente arregalados.

"Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?" Perguntou Harry gesticulando na direção do castelo e de seus montes de estudantes, professores e outros curiosos em potencial.

"Tirar a gente daqui." Respondeu o loiro, puxando seu braço e se livrando de Harry.

—**x—**

Para Harry, que conhecia desvios e caminhos alternativas como poucos, entrar no castelo sem ser visto nem foi tão difícil assim. Claro que o fato de todos aparentemente estarem jantando no grande salão ajudou um pouco. Durante o percurso, ele até tentou arrancar do loiro o "para aonde" exatamente eles estavam indo, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um 'fica quieto e me siga' resmungado pelo canto dos lábios. Harry não falou mais nada depois daquilo. Ele podia sentir que Malfoy estava muito mais nervoso do que ele próprio, como se o fato de estar de volta àquela época o desnorteasse completamente. Harry não podia culpá-lo, ele mesmo não se esquecera de pelo que o loiro passara naquele ano.

Os dois ganharam o caminho pelos corredores, sempre tomando passagens adjacentes, subindo escadas pouco usadas pelos estudantes que temiam o aparecimento de Pirraça, por exemplo. Harry já estava pensando que deveria voltar a andar com o Mapa do Maroto por perto, mesmo tendo saído de Hogwarts há anos, quando dois fatos lhe ocorreram em rápida sucessão. Primeiro, ele avistou uma grande tapeçaria que trazia a imagens de trasgos com roupas de bailarina — o que significava que eles estavam no corredor do sétimo andar. Segundo, Harry ouviu o nítido ruído de passos se aproximando deles. Segurando Malfoy pelo braço (que resmungou irritado, mas desta vez não tentou se livrar), Harry se escondeu atrás da tapeçaria e, boquiaberto, assistiu a sua própria figura adolescente passar apressado com um pedaço de pergaminho velho nas mãos.

Harry então escutou um barulho metálico ecoar alto pelo corredor e se lembrou exatamente de onde conhecia aquela cena. Decididamente ele e Malfoy não deveriam estar ali.

"Potter, esse seu _eu_ aí estava com uma cara de quem ia aprontar uma das grandes." Comentou o loiro com um ar desconfiado, saindo de trás da tapeçaria e seguindo o ruído, descendo uma pequena escadaria ao canto. Harry soltou um palavrão e foi atrás dele, torcendo para estar enganado sobre a hora, o dia, o mês.

Não estava. Harry chegou no andar debaixo e encontrou Malfoy espreitando o corredor. Ele se aproximou do loiro e viu que ele observava o seu eu mais jovem espiar pela porta entreaberta de um banheiro um pouco mais à frente. Dava para se ouvir soluços abafados escaparem e uma vozinha feminina dizendo _'Não... me diga o que está errado... eu posso ajudá-lo._' Harry engoliu em seco quando reparou que Malfoy ficara sensivelmente mais pálido, a compreensão do que aconteceria dentro de instantes também lhe atingindo duramente.

"Malfoy, vamos embora." Implorou Harry, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do loiro.

"Não." Respondeu Malfoy. "Eu preciso saber-"

Malfoy engoliu suas palavras quando a figura de um Harry Potter adolescente puxou a varinha e entrou no banheiro em meio a jorros e berros de feitiços. Ignorando os apelos do atual Harry, Malfoy correu na direção dos disparos.

"Malfoy!" Harry o seguiu, conseguindo segurá-lo pela cintura com força antes dele alcançar a porta escancarada, mas não pôde impedi-lo de ver suas figuras adolescentes duelando, a Murta-Que-Geme gritando para os dois, as varinhas como se fossem borrões no ar. Um golpe do jovem Harry atingiu uma cisterna e água começou a espirrar, inundando o banheiro. A face jovem e inchada das lágrimas do loiro se contorceu, a varinha erguida, os lábios se abrindo para proferir uma imperdoável...

Foi quando Harry percebeu que ele não estava mais segurando Malfoy para tentar impedi-lo de interromper a cena no banheiro. Pelo contrário, era Malfoy quem estava. As duas mãos pálidas agora passadas pelo seu peito, fazendo força para mantê-lo no lugar, os olhos fixos nos dois adolescentes que se digladiavam diante deles.

O jovem Harry escorregara no chão molhado e quando ergueu sua varinha novamente, os golpes brandiram em vermelho. Sangue espirrou pelo peito do Malfoy adolescente, a varinha despencando de sua mão fraca, seus dedos apalpando o tórax empapado. E para Harry, que no momento estava sendo impedido de se mexer pela versão adulta de Malfoy, assistir aquela cena de fora era ainda pior, todas as sensações voltando com força dobrada. Não apenas por estar assistindo o jovem loiro cair numa poça de água e sangue, mas principalmente por apenas agora poder de fato _ver_ a sua própria expressão de terror e medo, a idéia de que ele era responsável por aquilo e que nunca poderia tirar aquele peso dos ombros.

Harry assistiu sua versão adolescente cair de joelhos ao lado de Malfoy, que tremia e tremia, a face contorcida de dor e salpicada de sangue. Assistiu seu próprio desespero se materializar em seu rosto assustado e ele teria continuado ali parado para sempre, assim como a sua própria figura mais jovem, estarrecido e sem saber o que fazer se não fosse por Malfoy que ao escutar a fantasma começar a gritar por ajuda, puxou Harry, arrastando-o para fora dali.

Quando dobraram o corredor, Harry sentiu seu coração acelerado gelar e bateu a cabeça de leve contra a parede de pedra, respirando rápido, arquejando. Ele escutou a voz de Snape ecoar pelo corredor, seguido por um rumorejo que ele sabia ser seu antigo professor tratando das feridas de Malfoy. Harry se sentia doente, como se tivesse sido dele o corpo atingido por cortes invisíveis, largado no chão.

"Vamos, Potter, vamos-" Malfoy parecia mais pálido do que o normal, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia um ar de alívio em sua face. "Vamos embora."

—**x—**

"O que você tanto precisava saber?" Harry perguntou quando os dois já estavam andando há uns bons minutos pela Sala Precisa. Durante o curto caminho do banheiro até ali, Harry revivera a cena que acabara de presenciar (de novo) em sua mente algumas vezes. E em todas elas ele não só não conseguia parar de pensar em sua própria expressão desesperada como também da sensação de Draco Malfoy o segurando, os braços magros apertados, a respiração pesada do loiro em seu pescoço. "Quero dizer, lá embaixo, você disse que precisava saber alguma coisa antes de sair correndo. Saber o quê, Malfoy?"

O loiro enfiou a mão nos bolsos e correu os olhos pela Sala Precisa, no momento parecida com uma grande catedral, as paredes de pedras altas demais culminando num teto abobado e sombrio. Para todo lugar que eles olhassem havia livros velhos, estantes, pergaminhos, quadros rasgados, objetos largados pelos habitantes de Hogwarts nos últimos mil anos. A última lembrança de Harry naquele lugar também lhe fazia pensar em Malfoy. As chamas ardendo, a voz do loiro em seu ouvido.

"Nada," Respondeu Malfoy lacônico, pegando seu relógio de bolso e voltando a analisá-lo pensativo. "Eu acho que só queria ver como as coisas realmente aconteceram."

Harry não soube o que responder àquilo e contentou-se em soltar um suspiro pesado. Logo os dois tinham caído num desconfortável silêncio que só foi quebrado pelo som da porta da Sala Precisa se abrindo outra vez e de novos passos ecoando pelos corredores. Harry (literalmente) _se _xingou baixinho e puxou Malfoy pela mão. Os dois se esconderam atrás de uma pilha de vassouras velhas, Harry com uma das mãos sobre a boca de Malfoy, como se temesse que ele começasse a fazer perguntas e colocasse tudo a perder.

O moreno respirava devagar, o mais silenciosamente que podia, enquanto os ruídos de sua versão adolescente tentando esconder um certo livro ecoavam pela sala. Toda a ação durou menos de quatro minutos, mas para ele, com Malfoy apertado contra o seu corpo, os lábios quentes e úmidos pressionados contra sua palma, pareceram uma eternidade.

"Acho que eu já fui-" Disse Harry depois que o som da porta se fechando encheu a sala de repentino silêncio.

"Era _você_?" Malfoy se soltou da mão de Harry e fez uma careta. "Será possível que você está em todos os benditos lugares?"

"Não é nada disso." Resmungou Harry, ainda sentindo o calor do outro bruxo próximo de si. "Eu vim aqui esconder uma coisa do Snape, mas foi só. Se eu soubesse na época que o que você estava aprontando nesse lugar-"

"Você _sabe_?" O loiro arregalou os olhos e se levantou. "Você sabia que eu...?"

"Estava tentando consertar aquele armário ali, sim, eu sei. Eu estava lá, Malfoy, quando você tentou matar Dumbledore." Disse Harry, sem se preocupar em se levantar também, um dos braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados de encontro ao peito.

Malfoy apertou os lábios e então suspirou, cruzando os braços.

"Então você sabe que eu não tive escolha."

Harry se levantou de repente, dando um susto em Malfoy, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás. O moreno se aproximou o outro bruxo e lhe estendeu a mão que segurava o Vira-Tempo.

"Claro que você teve escolha, Malfoy." Disse Harry observando os olhos do loiro piscarem rápido. "E escolheu _não _fazer. Aquilo foi muito corajoso da sua parte."

Malfoy ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, porém ele olhava meio de lado, uma expressão curiosa em sua face pálida e pontuda.

"Eu fui covarde, Potter. O velho estava ali, eu nem precisava fazer nada. Não tive coragem de dizer as malditas palavras e paguei muito caro por isso."

Harry desta vez colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Malfoy, fazendo com que o loiro o encarasse de verdade.

"Dizer 'não' quando todos esperam que você diga 'sim'... fazer a coisa certa quando se têm todos os motivos para fazer a errada? Isso não parece covardia para mim, Malfoy."

O loiro abriu um sorrisinho irônico e deu tapinha numa das mãos de Harry para que ele o soltasse, deu-lhe as costas e voltou-se para o Armário Sumidouro. "Potter, eu agradeço pela aula de Como Ser Um Grifinório Melhor, mas acho que realmente deveríamos estar tentando sair daqui."

Harry sentiu o amargor imposto nas palavras do loiro, mas não tentou discutir. Malfoy estava certo. Eles não tinham nada que ficar conversando sobre coisas que haviam acontecido quase uma década antes. Deveriam mesmo era voltarem para sua própria época onde, embora talvez não se odiassem mais, ao menos eles não teriam de compartilhar aquelas confusas sensações de mútua compreensão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou o moreno depois de alguns instantes em que Malfoy se ocupara de desenterrar uma caixa de ferramentas de dentro do armário e começava a usar alguns dos instrumentos dela para abrir o Vira-Tempo que Harry lhe entregara.

Malfoy soltou um suspiro cansado, mas não pareceu agressivo quando falou.

"Vou recalibrar o contador de tempo para nos levar de volta, mas para isso eu precisava de algo com uma força magnética muito grande, algo capaz de trafegar por dimensões e literalmente _dobrar_ o espaço-tempo para que assim possamos nos mover entre os anos. Esse armário aqui-" Ele apontou para o móvel. "Ainda está danificado, mas deve servir bem como fonte de energia."

Harry franziu o cenho, tentando entender pelo menos um terço do que Malfoy acabara de lhe dizer e falhando miseravelmente. Sua expressão deve ter dado mostras disso pois, com outro suspiro cansado, o loiro tentou melhorar a explicação.

"Imagine que você vai tentar erguer uma pedra muito pesada." A voz de Malfoy agora tinha um tom levemente professoral, embora ainda parecesse um pouquinho entediada em ter de explicar algo que para ele deveria ser tão óbvio. "Você não consegue levantá-la com as mãos, então pega um pedaço de madeira e o usa como uma de alavanca. Então temos a sua força, somada a velocidade com que você a aplica e o apóio da base que no fim é o que levanta a pedra. É mais ou menos o que vamos tentar fazer aqui. Nós somos a pedra, o armário é a alavanca, o Vira-Tempo é a força e isso aqui-" Draco mostrou o relógio de bolso. "É a velocidade. Ele vai nos dar um cálculo correto para não nos despedaçarmos pelo caminho de volta."

O moreno fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que havia entendido, mesmo que algumas partes soassem meio complicadas. Ele ainda se perguntava como Malfoy sabia de tudo aquilo. Harry, porém, não precisou expressar suas dúvidas em voz alta pois parecia que alguém ali estava realmente com vontade de falar.

"Eu praticamente morei nesse lugar naquele ano, ou melhor, _neste_ ano." Malfoy sorriu do próprio trocadilho e Harry devolveu o gesto. "E li todos os livros que você possa imaginar sobre o assunto na tentativa de fazer esse maldito armário voltar funcionar. Estudei todo tipo de teoria maluca e devo ter chegado bem perto de _ficar _maluco com tantos cálculos e tantas tentativas. Levei meses, mas acabei conseguindo, como você bem sabe." O loiro deu um sorriso amarelo e olhou para o relógio em sua mão. "Nunca imaginei que acabaria fazendo isso da vida."

Depois disso, Malfoy se calou e se pôs a trabalhar em silêncio. Harry ainda tentou ajudar lhe passando as ferramentas que ele pedia, mas na terceira vez que o moreno lhe estendeu uma chave errada, Malfoy se irritou e mandou ele procurar algum objeto de prata que pudessem carregar com eles. Segundo o loiro, a prata os ajudaria mantê-los na dimensão correta. Devido a enorme quantidade tranqueiras acumuladas, Harry levou algum tempo em sua busca, mas acabou encontrando um anel e um bracelete que deveriam servir para seus propósitos. Voltou para junto do armário e encontrou Malfoy coçando a cabeça loura enquanto olhava para suas próprias anotações no verso de pergaminhos usados. Harry se sentou um pouco atrás do outro bruxo, observando ele improvisar uma espécie de lente de aumento e voltar a abrir o Vira-Tempo com uma pinça.

_Merlin_, Harry pensou, _e eu reclamando dos meus relatórios_.

"Acho que mais uns cinco ou dez minutos no máximo e eu termino aqui." A voz de Malfoy ecoou e Harry voltou a observá-lo com atenção. O loiro havia tirado a capa que vestia e arregaçara as mangas de sua camisa, revelando os braços pálidos cujas veias azuis se pareciam veios de mármore. Harry podia ver uma espécie de cicatriz que se parecia com uma queimadura em seu braço esquerdo. Vestígios da Marca Negra, obviamente. E a pergunta saiu antes que Harry conseguisse refrear a língua.

"Dói?"

Malfoy parou o que estava fazendo e nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar sobre o que diabos Harry estava falando. Ele podia ver os olhos do moreno fixos na marca em seu braço. Sem pensar, ele levou uma das mãos até ela, cobrindo-a.

"Não." Respondeu, a voz baixa. "Não dói há muito tempo."

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, compreendendo o que o loiro queria dizer. "É, a minha também." O moreno indicou a cicatriz na testa e esboçou um sorriso tímido que, surpreendentemente, Draco Malfoy retribuiu.

"Deve ter sido horrível." Disse o loiro depois de alguns instantes. "Sabe, viver com as pessoas olhando para você, te apontando o tempo todo."

"É, não foi muito legal." Respondeu Harry. "Não que isso pareça ter sido um problema para você, certo? Você nunca deu a mínima para minha cicatriz."

Malfoy soltou uma risada abafada. "Eu morria de inveja dela, com todos olhando e pensando como você era famoso e especial. Bem..." O loiro descobriu a marca que sua mão estivera ocultando e encarou com um suspiro pesado. "Acredito que no fim eu consegui a minha própria."

Harry observou Malfoy olhar para a marca em seu braço por mais um ou dois segundos e em seguida voltar ao trabalho. _Era engraçado_, pensou Harry, _nós dois termos sido marcados pela mesma pessoa, embora por razões diferentes e hoje estarmos aqui juntos, ainda vivos e tentando consertar o que fizemos de errado._

E logo Draco Malfoy não apenas parecia mais o Malfoy que ele conhecera durante seus anos de escola, mas sim alguém que ele próprio rejeitara. Alguém que poderia ter sido seu amigo. Que _ainda_ poderia ser. Harry voltou a pensar nas palavras de Malfoy, em suas explicações sobre tempo e espaço. Havia alguma coisa que ainda não se encaixava.

"Malfoy-" Harry chamou, incerto, e o loiro voltou o rosto para encará-lo, uma sobrancelha fina e clara erguida. "Por que nós viemos parar justamente _aqui_? Aqui, nesta época. _Neste dia_."

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não era uma careta de dúvidas. Ele parecia saber exatamente a resposta daquela pergunta, só não como dizê-la em voz alta. Harry não tentou insistir e logo Malfoy já estava falando novamente, a voz cansada, mas tranqüila.

"Quando você acionou o Vira-Tempo, eu sabia que as coisas poderiam ficar feias e por isso que quando fomos impulsionados no tempo eu tentei manter o foco em alguma memória minha, por que isso ajudaria a nos impedir de cair numa espécie de limbo entre as dimensões. Eu não tencionava nos trazer justamente para _esta_ época, para este dia, mas acho que o Sensor Temporal que estava comigo pegou essa memória em questão, talvez por achá-la mais forte do que as outras, e se orientou por ela."

Harry deixou a boca pender, incrédulo não apenas por Malfoy não ter se esquivado de sua pergunta, mas especialmente por ele ter admitido que guardava aquela memória e que ela era _forte_. Harry só não sabia o que era pior. Saber que a mais forte memória de Malfoy era com ele, ou o teor da memória em si.

"Você me perguntou o que eu _tanto_ precisava saber, Potter." Continuou Malfoy, começando a desabotoar sua camisa, revelando o peito por debaixo dela. Harry arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas incapaz de se mexer ou fazer qualquer coisa. "É bem simples, na verdade. Eu precisava saber se você quis fazer essas _marcas_. Se tinha sido de propósito." Ele riu-se. "Eu sempre achei que foi."

Foi quando Harry reparou nas finas cicatrizes, num tom mais pálido do que a pele levemente rosada do peito de Malfoy. Ele piscou, sem coragem de encarar o loiro, a boca repentinamente seca, as palavras embaralhadas em sua cabeça.

"Mas hoje eu vi que você não gostou do que fez." A voz de Malfoy soou límpida e Harry finalmente conseguiu olhar para cima e viu que havia um sorriso no rosto do loiro.

"Não." Harry disse, se levantando, espanando a poeira de suas roupas. "E se eu pudesse voltar no tempo para me impedir, eu voltaria."

O sorriso de Malfoy continuou firme e ele balançou a cabeça, voltando os olhos para os instrumentos dispostos na mesa improvisada a sua frente. "Mas você não pode."

"É, eu não posso." Harry se aproximou do loiro. "Mas não é como se você precisasse esquecer do que viu. É isso que importa."

Malfoy soltou uma risada, sem levantar a cabeça. "Potter, olha o que você está dizendo. Quando voltarmos você ainda vai querer consertar as coisas com a Weasley fêmea e, se tudo correr como se deve, bem, eu nunca estive _aqui_, certo? Eu não vou me lembrar."

Harry sentiu um gosto amargo subir pela garganta e foi quando ele se deu conta de que parecia fazer _anos _que ele não pensava em Ginny. E, teoricamente, fazia. Ele encarou Malfoy com uma expressão séria, tentando não olhar para as cicatrizes que cobriam o peito do outro.

"Vamos deixar para nos preocupar com isso depois. Primeiro temos de sair daqui."

O loiro fez um aceno afirmativo, os olhos ainda fixos nos instrumentos em suas mãos. "E já vamos descobrir se vai funcionar. Acho que terminei."

—**x—**

A camisa de Malfoy ainda estava aberta quando Harry ajudou-o a empurrar (_"Não, não podemos usar magia para isso, pode danificá-lo!"_) o armário mais para o centro da sala (_"De acordo com os meus cálculos, o grau de posicionamento precisa ser um pouco mais para cá."_), onde o loiro pegou o Vira-Tempo e o Sensor Temporal e fez uma pequena instalação na porta do mesmo, usando uma série de feitiços que Harry nunca ouvira na vida para ligar os objetos uns nos outros até todos parecerem estar funcionado em sincronia.

Harry esticou os braços, estalando os músculos e tirou do bolso de suas vestes o bracelete e o anel de prata que havia recolhido. Malfoy apanhou seu casaco, enrolando-o num dos braços, o outro brandindo a varinha como se tentasse controlar as cargas de energia emitidas pelo armário e pelos objetos ligados nele.

Respirando fundo, Harry se aproximou do loiro e envolveu com seus dedos o pulso da mão que segurava o casaco, que caiu no chão. Malfoy o encarou com desconfiança, mas sua expressão se suavizou quando viu Harry puxar-lhe a mão para que ele pudesse colocar o anel de prata em seu dedo anelar. Ficou um pouco largo e por isso Harry usou sua varinha para ajustá-lo no dedo do loiro. Em seguida o moreno deixou que Malfoy, que mordia o lábio inferior, o ajudasse a prender o bracelete em seu pulso. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos até Harry limpar a garganta para quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

"Ah, prata, Vira-Tempo, relógio, armário... falta alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou para Malfoy, cujo peito descia e subia em movimentos constantes e as maçãs do rosto estavam consideravelmente mais vermelhas, os lábios apertados como se ele se impedisse de dizer alguma coisa. "Malfoy?"

E Harry entendeu na hora exatamente _o que _faltava porque nem por um segundo ele pensou em empurrar o loiro quando este segurou sua nuca com força e juntou seus lábios nos dele.

—**x—**

O tempo era uma força constante e invisível. Você não podia controlá-lo ou domá-lo. Não havia sequer a mais remota possibilidade de chegar a _compreendê-lo_. O tempo não parava e ao mesmo tempo não se movia. Ele mudava, os acontecimentos se seguindo, se substituindo, mas no fim, continuava o mesmo. Muitos homens perderam suas vidas procurando estudar o tempo para tentar moldá-lo a seu bel-prazer. Tentando entender o que era aquela força que nos impulsionava através do que éramos e do que fomos um dia. Aquela força que ligava passado, presente e futuro.

Harry Potter nunca se preocupou muito em entender como o tempo funcionava, nem perdeu noites de sono fazendo cálculos e mais cálculos, mas se pudesse ele realmente gostaria de ter parado o tempo no instante em que sentiu os lábios de Draco Malfoy nos seus. Quando os dedos magros seguraram sua nuca com firmeza e ele então tocou a pele desprotegida do peito do loiro, que parecia queimar sob suas mãos.

Ele queria que o tempo tivesse parado para que pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo. Para que pudesse segurar o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos e assim entender a verdade por trás daqueles olhos cinzas que pareciam brilhar quando eles apartaram o beijo para respirarem. Harry queria descobrir porque ele não conseguia sequer _achar_ que acabara de fazer algo de muito errado. Queria ter sua própria oportunidade de devolver aqueles gestos, mas Harry não podia parar o tempo e teve que engolir todas as suas dúvidas, todas as suas perguntas porque Draco não lhe deu a oportunidade. O loiro o encarou, engolindo em seco, e recolheu o casaco caído, passou a corrente do Vira-Tempo em volta do pescoço deles e acionou o dispositivo sem olhar para Harry uma vez sequer.

—**x—**

Foi estranho estar de volta a sala de Malfoy na Ala dos Mistérios. Observar aqueles instrumentos e os móveis como se tudo aquilo fizesse parte de uma lembrança antiga. Mas não foi tão estranho quanto olhar para o loiro e ver que ele não parecia estar estranhando nada do que acontecera.

"De acordo com meus cálculos e com aquilo ali-" Draco indicou um comum relógio de parede ao canto. "Nós voltamos exatamente vinte e cinco minutos depois que saímos. Foi o melhor que consegui dentro da margem de erro."

"Você quer dizer que estivemos 'fora' por menos de meia hora?" Harry perguntou, tirando a corrente do Vira-Tempo do seu pescoço.

"Não, eu quero dizer que perdemos esses vinte e cinco minutos em outra época. Ou que ganhamos algumas horas em outra época. Escolha o que preferir."

A expressão de Malfoy voltara a ficar taciturna e Harry se perguntou se o loiro tinha se arrependido do que havia feito. Perguntou-se o que aqueles vinte cinco minutos tinham custado afinal.

"Malfoy-" Harry se interrompeu. "Ah, Draco?"

O loiro lhe deu as costas e apoiou as mãos sobre sua mesa de trabalho. "Deixa o Vira-Tempo aí. Prometo mexer nele amanhã. Daí você pode voltar e arrumar o que tem de arrumar e nós podemos esquecer tudo que aconteceu."

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior, ainda sentindo o gosto de Draco neles e ele podia não saber de muitas coisas, mas sabia que não queria esquecer _daquilo_.

"Draco, você pode até se esquecer que o aconteceu, mas isso não fará com que deixe de ter acontecido."

O loiro soltou uma risada abafada e balançou a cabeça, sem se voltar para Harry.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu. "Mas assim ninguém vai poder me julgar por isso. Nem eu."

—**x—**

Harry voltou para seu cubículo, feliz de não ter encontrado nenhuma alma viva no meio do caminho. Não que ele achasse que alguém fosse estranhar (ou mesmo perceber) seus vinte e cinco minutos de sumiço, mas o fato é que ele não queria tirar o som da voz de Draco de seus pensamentos, nem perder a sensação do calor que o loiro emanava, a textura de sua pele macia.

Ele se largou pesadamente em sua cadeira giratória, deixando seus olhos caírem para sua mesa abarrotada de pergaminhos, mas o que capturou sua atenção foi um envelope rosa clarinho no topo de tudo. Harry imediatamente reconheceu a letra de Ginny no verso e hesitando por alguns instantes, apanhou-o com uma das mãos.

Um perfume doce se desprendia do envelope que parecia bem pesado, talvez com uma grande carta com pedidos de desculpas. Ou talvez com um _"não quero mais te ver nem pintado de vermelho e dourado"_ descrito de várias maneiras. Harry engoliu em seco, erguendo a outra mão para abrir o envelope.

Foi quando reparou no bracelete de prata que havia em seu pulso e, como se tomado por um impulso, Harry rasgou o envelope em dois, jogando os pedaços no cesto de lixo.

Harry Potter sabia que não podia parar o tempo, nem voltar para consertar seus erros. Sabia que não podia usar o tempo para evitar se machucar. Mas ele podia aprender com cada um dos seus erros e assim evitar que os mesmos se repetissem infinitamente. Harry podia fazer a coisa certa e a coisa certa, naquele exato momento, era descer e mostrar a Draco Malfoy que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo caso quisessem esquecer, mas que _lembrar_ era muito mais importante.

Lembrar dos poucos momentos que os aproximaram. Pensar que tudo fora graças a pequenas memórias. Acontecimentos impossíveis de serem calculados ou impedidos. Lembranças que nem mesmo o tempo seria capaz de apagar.

**Fim

* * *

**

_Dedicado a **Calíope Amphora** que ama piadinhas sobre a grifice do Pottah ditas pelo Draqueeenho e que também  
adora Lost e suas maluquices de viagens no tempo (Ei, brotha!), Artemis Fowl e sua genialidade maldita,  
além de um trilhão de outras referências espalhadas por aí... e o mais importante de tudo: curte isso junto comigo! ;D __  
Feliz aniversário, minha Coisinha Sivestre. Muito pinhão e Norteña pra ti nesse seu dia tão especial.  
Prometo até tomar um gole de cerveja chilena contigo!_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu não sei escrever comédia e meus romances ou ficam quebra-coração-e-pisa-em-cima ou terminam lufantes demais, mas bem que eu tentei chegar num meio-termo aqui. E, a saber: eu não gosto de física. Na verdade, eu não entendo patavinas do assunto, então é bem provável que eu tenha escrito uma ou duas barbaridades por aí. Se der, relevem e finjam que tudo fez sentido, tá? xD

**Agradecimentos:** A senhorita por ter ido até uma _lan _só para betar a fic pra eu e assim amenizar a falta das mãozinhas gramaticais da Caleipre neste texto. Thanks, moça, de verdade!

* * *

**Sobre a profissão do Draco: **acho que já vi o loiro tendo todos os empregos possíveis em fanfics, de modelo a auror, passando por inominável, mestre de poções e jogador de quadribol. Gosto da maioria das opções, mas parando para pensar a única coisa que de fato vemos nosso loiro favorito fazer sozinho nos livros é consertar aquele bendito armário. Daí eu tive uma imagem mental muito divertida dele com aquelas geringonças que o Johnny Depp usa no papel de Ichabod Crane em _Sleepy Hallow_ e pronto!


End file.
